Star-Crossed Stories
by wordsoftreason
Summary: Prompt: To help Amy go to sleep, Karma always told her stories of both of them going on ridiculous adventures together. And sometimes Karma's stories were better than her dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Amy's father left his wife and daughter, falling asleep wasn't a piece of cake anymore. Amy wasn't scared of the dark, she was anxious. Every night her father would sit on the bed and read her bedtime stories till Amy drifted off to sleep. He'd wait a few minutes just to be sure his beloved daughter won't wake up feeling like she's alone in a dark room. Then he'd kiss her on the forehead, whispering: "Goodnight, baby."

It wasn't just a meaningless routine, Amy still feels the consequences.

Now she had Karma, her best friend. Karma knew they are going to be infinite when Amy kicked some boy's butt in second grade because he was constantly pulling Karma's hair while she was on a swing. She couldn't imagine that she is going to be the one who will protect Amy, after all the times Amy had done the same for her.

They knew everything there was to know about each other, except one thing. Karma didn't know Amy was in love with her and vice versa. Still, both of them tried their best to keep their friendship intact and their feelings hidden.

"Are you home?" Karma's text arrives exactly at midnight, just like every night since Amy told Karma her secret.

"Yeah , waiting for you." Amy immediately responds.

In a few minutes, Karma comes climbing on her window, being careful not to wake up her mom Farrah, her new husband Bruce and the new step-sister Lauren.

Karma enters sucessfully into Amy's room and chuckles at the sight of her Garfield pajamas. She responds by playfully slapping her shoulder.

"I can almost hear you thinking from here, it's distracting. Let's get you to sleep with my magical voice you're so fond of", Amy lets a nervous laugh, hoping Karma won't see her through.

They lay together into Amy's bed, Karma leaning on the headboard with Amy's head on her chest. Karma's fingers get lost in the blonde girl's hair, gently playing with her locks.

"Close your eyes. We're going to Italy", Karma instructs, not knowing Amy's already prepared to lose herself in her stories, curious about their trip.

_"I have never seen so many people that want to pee themselves on one place", Amy says after the two of them entered Gardaland, a famous theme park in Italy. Karma's giggles fill out the air. Amy's never failed to make her laugh. _

_"Well, let's hope we won't have to undress you after one of the rides." Karma winks and Amy just mumbles: "You wish." Karma does, but doesn't say anything._

_Amy pulls the map out of her pocket and asks Karma which ride will be their first. Amy knows Karma's terrified of heights, but if she wanted to see the best of Gardaland, she'll have to beat it. They both agree they will go on a ride where most of the people scream. Five minutes of walking and they ended right in front of Raptor, a dinosaur themed ride. _

_Amy pulls her best friend by the arm, but Karma just stays frozen in place. _

_"I'll be holding your hand the whole time, I promise." Karma feels safer and lets Amy take the lead to an entrance. _

_It's a wing coaster so there are 2 seats on each side. Karma and Amy sit by each other's sides, not wanting to break the promise._

_As soon as the train left the understation from which they departed and droping down at the vertiginous speed, Amy's almost crushed hand makes her regret the promise she made._

_Karma and Amy learned a new thing about each other. Each of the girls didn't know that the other knew that many profanities. Those rollercoasters really get a lot out of people. _

_After numerous flips, corkscrews, sharp turns and twists, girls' legs felt like jello. Their breathing picked up like they've ran a marathon, the adrenaline not wanting to give their hearts a break. _

_"That was terrible, let's do it again!" Karma chirps. Amy says that they willl, after they check out some other rides. _

_When they got off the train, they went to check the camera which was filming during the ride. At the sight of two of them on a screen, Amy started laughing uncontrollably._

_"You look like you have a dick in your mouth", she barely managed to say it. _

_"Ew, not really into that", Karma smirks, leaving Amy standing with her jaw open. _

_"Come on, buttface. Let's see how you deal with some falling", Amy grins, not noticing Karma's flushed cheeks._

_After some walking and taking pictures in hillarious poses, they finally arrive in front of tower that reached more than forty meters up in the air. The free fall ride was called Space Vertigo. _

_"I'll kill you", Karma's threat only makes Amy laugh._

_"Not if this kills you first." Before Karma manages to punch Amy, the blonde quickly hugs her from behind, supporting her chin on shorter girl's shoulder. She immediately felt Karma's body relaxing. _

_"We're in this together?"_

_"I wouldn't want it any other way."_

_When both of the girls found their seats and got secured, they started to go up the tower slowly. _

_Amy had never witnessed a view so beautiful. She glances at Karma. Seeing her so scared and vulnerable just made her love her more. That sight made her breathless._

_Suddenly, they stop moving and all Karma manages to say is: "Oh shit."_

_It dropped them down in a few seconds from more than a 40 meter height. _

_When they got off the ride, Amy was barely standing and barely breathing. _

_"Amy? Are you okay?" Karma didn't get a respond. _

_"Amy, just calm down. Deep breaths." But Amy's body couldn't listen, her bright green eyes fixated on Karma's. _

_"I can't, I ca-", Karma crashes her lips into hers. A barely audible moan escapes Amy's lips when she feels a brush of Karma's tongue on her lips. Just when Amy was about to deepen the kiss, Karma breaks it off, her eyes still clouded and glued on Amy's plump lips._

_"Whoa", Her voice comes out stronger that she thought it will be. _

_"I know. Must be the adrenaline", Amy tries to find an excuse, yet she's not sorry about anything._

While Karma was hoping Amy won't notice the fastened pace of her heartbeat when the blonde girl snuggled closer, Amy was hoping she'd only fall deeper into sleep, not into love with her best friend.

* * *

**A/N Tell me guys what do you think and should I continue. This fanfic is based on a prompt found on .com :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy couldn't think of a better way to wake up. As soon as she opened her eyes , she saw Karma's arm draped over her stomach, fingers of the other one still tangled in Amy's hair. A small smile formed on Karma's lips while the girl was breathing steadily, still deeply asleep. Amy hoped she was dreaming of her. She found comfort in dreams because they were the only place she could be with Karma. At least she thought so before Karma started telling her those stories where they would end up together at some point. Amy liked them more than any dreams she's ever had, maybe because Karma was making them up, not her confused brain.

While Amy believed Karma just wanted to make Amy safe and happy, she was blind to see that her best friend was actually trying to (not very subtly) imply her feelings through those stories. Whenever Karma thought of some place or found something interesting to do, she always thought of Amy first. She couldn't picture herself with anyone else going on various adventures.

It was the middle of the summer and even if Shane always invited them to his parties, Karma turned his invitation down every time. Mostly because she just wanted to spend time with Amy. The second reason was Liam Booker. Yes, she was attracted to him, but avoided him because he just wanted to get her in his bed. She just didn't want to be another one night stand.

The first time Amy and Karma arrived to Shane's party, he almost outed them to the whole school. It would happen if Amy didn't threaten him to jeopardize his man parts. After that incident, they all became very good friends. Even after a year, Liam didn't give up on Karma. They'd sometimes flirt, nothing ever happened.

When Amy felt Karma squirming beneath her, she turned to face her.

"Morning, buttface", Karma's voice was raspy and Amy just wanted to plant a kiss on her lips, but she settled for: "You too, buttface. Stay here, don't leave. I'll be here in 10 minutes."

Karma knows what's coming so she smiles shyly at Amy's thank you routine. The blonde comes back with breakfast and hot coffee.

"You know you don't have to do that every morning, right?"

"I do. I just feel like I can't tell you how much you mean to me so I'm trying to show you. And you know how lazy I am to make actual food, so this should be an honor." Amy smirks and Karma just melts.

"There are some other ways you can show me", Karma's teasing always gets to Amy in some special challenging way.

"Like what?" Amy knows she won't get an answer, but still tries.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. What do you wanna do today?"

"Actually, Shane texted me that we should come over later and watch Sharknado with him. He said everyone's making fun out of it so I wanna see what's the deal. What do you think?"

"Awesome. And then we'd be back at your place, Perfect." Karma couldn't wait to share another story with Amy.

* * *

"Oh my God, this movie was so brilliant I'm going to give up watching movies for some time just because they probably wouldn't compare", Amy's sarcasm never ceased to amaze Karma.

"If sharks ever were to eat you, just call me and I'll be there with my marvellous saw and I'll get you out", Karma's chuckles fill the room.

"By the way, if tonight's story has anything to do with sharks, I'm going to make you sleep on the floor", Amy threatens, but Karma knows she could never do that.

"Don't worry. I have something better in mind, which you'll hopefully like."

They put on their pajamas and found their perfect position just like the night before.

_"Where are we?" Amy couldn't see anything because of the snow. Karma has taken her by hand, leading her through cold and snowy streets._

_"City of music", Karma simply answers. _

_"You took me to fucking Vienna?" Hiding her excitement was impossible, Amy was ecstatic._

_"Is that bad?" Karma suddenly questioned this entire trip she planned._

_"No, buttface. Now you finally get to serenade me in the House of music." Oh boy, what did Karma get herself into?_

_They finally arrive to the House of music. Amy smirks at the sight of the piano in the middle of the room, before the entrance to the real museum. _

_"Not now, after we're done with the museum", Karma notices Amy looking back and forth from her to the piano._

_They had a lot of fun, playing the interactive games, listening to music, seeing the old instruments. Amy even became a conductor for a few minutes, waving with a stick, trying to conduct her virtual orchestra, but failed miserably. Karma was crying with laughter while Amy shot her glances which made it all even more hillarious._

_"Will you finally play me something?" Amy asks Karma while they were heading out in the lobby. Karma just shakes her head as in "no way."_

_"Pretty please. I showed you how I kick ass in orchestra, now it's your turn." Karma stays silent, still thinking about her possible song choice._

_"Come on, you can't suck more than I do. I already made sure of that. Speak from the heart", Amy's pout has always been her weakness._

_"But what if my heart says something really stupid?"_

_"That's not possible."_

_In the next moment, Karma is heading to ask the lady for permission to play the piano. Sudden nervousness overwhelms Amy when she sees Karma by the piano. _

_Amy couldn't believe her ears. Karma's angelic voice fills the room, The Only Exception by Paramore echoing through the lobby. _

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up._

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_Oh-oh-oh-ohhh. _

_Karma bearing her soul out on that bridge makes Amy shiver. For the first time Amy realizes that her best friend is trying to tell her something, only this time she's capable of truly hearing it. _

_The song ends with teary Karma and Amy taking her into her arms, hugging her like she needs to be protected from the world at all costs._

_"Come on, Adele. We're totally getting drunk under the lights of Christmas markets."_

* * *

**A/N: I got a really positive feedback so I decided to keep this fic going. The next chapter is the continuation of their trip to Vienna and it gets steamy.  
Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Amy shivers when Karma laces their fingers together, trying to find a way to the Christmas market. She hopes it's just the cold, but when Karma plants a chaste kiss on her cheek, the struggle between kissing her and acting normally becomes unbearable._

_"Woah", Amy was so lost in thoughts she didn't notice the sight before her. She glances at Karma, finding her staring in amazement at the City hall, surrounded by festively decorated trees, radiating in the sea of lights._

_"I know", The blonde finds it absolutely breathtaking._

_Karma wouldn't trade all of this with Amy for nothing. Everyhing she wanted, everything she needed was right beside her, in the right time and place. She wanted to tell Amy everything, but fear of the possible rejection scared her to death. She had to be careful, not letting those feelings out on the surface, just not yet._

_"Oh my God, we have to try those!" Amy hops towards candy booth, unable to decide what to try first._

_They buy each other lollipops, Amy teasing Karma about sucking on it, making the other girl red as a tomato. Normally, if anyone else heard how Amy constantly teased Karma, they'd think Amy is being rude to Karma when actually she just wanted to find out if Karma liked girls too. It would be a great start._

_When their teeth started hurting from all the candy, the rest of it ended up in their bags, waiting to be eaten later. _

_Before Karma even realized her best friend was gone, Amy was already walking back to her, carrying two mugs of cherry punch._

_"Come on, buttface. Here is too crowded. Let's go find a place so we can sit, my feet hurt from all the wandering around", Karma could never say no to her._

_They find a wooden bench outside the market and sit close to each other, rubing their hands together to warm them up. _

_"We should totally play Never Have I Ever", Amy initiates, wanting to know more about Karma, if there was something to know. _

_"But we almost know everything about each other!" Karma tries to defend herself, not wanting for her feelings to be out on the surface._

_"That's the thing - almost", Amy puts on that familiar smirk and Karma just can't help it._

_"Okay, but then I set up the rules. Put 5 fingers up, first one to have all fingers down has to chug the whole mug", Amy is sure the victory will be hers so she gladly accepts the rules._

_Karma was usually the one who had always come prepared, but at this moment, not even one question could pop up in her mind. _

_"Never have I ever punched someone", She decides to start with easy ones, keeping the uncomfortable statements for later. Both of them put down one finger, Amy explaining how Lauren and her got into a fight because one time Lauren came into her room and poured toothpaste on Amy's cheeks. Amy punched her in the face because she was having a nightmare, so that was a big mess. Karma got into a fight with her brother Zen because he told their mom that she was stealing his guitar so she can sing when he was at his friend's house._

_"Never have I ever serenaded someone", Amy's face lights up, knowing that with that statement she's closer to winning. She still couldn't believe Karma chose a song by her most favorite band on the planet._

_"Never have I ever got pubes in second grade", Karma strikes and Amy has to put down her second finger. It was one of those things only two of them knew about. That didn't mean Karma didn't tease her about it whenever she got a chance._

_"Never have I ever barfed because I saw a cute boy", She doesn't want to admit, but Karma ran away to the toilet as fast as she could when Liam talked to her. Still, she doesn't understand what's so appealing about that boy when she has someone like Amy right beside her._

_"Never have I ever masturbated", Ashamed, both of them put their fingers down. Karma actually chose that statement because one time she was pretending to be asleep, accidentally hearing Amy's moans in the shower. _

_If the next statement is true, Karma loses. She isn't really fond of losing, especially when there's alcohol involved. She couldn't really take it well. _

_"Never have I ever been in love", Amy's chuckles fill the air when Karma starts chugging, making faces while she drinks. She couldn't believe Karma actually had the guts to do it. _

_She takes a moment to clear her head, the warm liquid making her slightly dizzy. _

_"Never have I ever kissed someone in Vienna", Karma couldn't stop herself when she saw that Amy still had one finger in the air. _

_She leans and captures Amy's bottom lip between hers, gently nibbing at it. Impatient, Amy deepens the kiss hungrily, putting one hand on Karma's face, caressing her jaw gently, while the other one found its way on Karma's thigh. Goosebumps travel to her spine when Amy's hand starts tracing soothing circles all over her thigh, pushing forwards into Amy. Suddenly, Amy slips her tongue between Karma's lips and the auburn-haired girl backs away slowly, overwhelmed by the kiss. _

_"That's cheating, you know", Amy breathes out, still lost in the thought of Karma's cherry lips. _

_"I don't care. It was totally worth it", Karma admits and Amy doesn't feel butterflies anymore, she feels rollercoasters._

The story is over and Karma remains silent with Amy wondering was her best friend asleep or just struck by the story the same way she's been. Amy had so many questions swimming through her head. Deciding that she won't bother Karma now, she nuzzles closer into her, putting her hand over Karma's.

Oh, Amy liked it all. She liked it more than she wants to admit.

* * *

**A/N. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, I promise I'll make it up to you. In the next chapter I will focus more on Karmy relationship in the real life, not Karma's stories. I'm loving all your positive reviews, you guys are awesome. Tell me what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

_Amy couldn't believe she was actually attending another one of Shane's parties. The last one almost converted in a catastrophe. She didn't know how she would cope with faking a relationship with Karma with all of those feelings that weren't faked. _

_How did she end up here? Did Karma hypnotize her? The thought of Karma dragging Amy into something she didn't want to do just because she maybe liked some boy saddened her to the core._

_No, Karma would never do that. She wouldn't, right? A sudden wave of insecurity overwhelms Amy. She had to find Karma and tell her she's going home because she's not feeling well. It wouldn't be a lie, though._

_"I hate high school. It's even worse at night when it's been drinking", Amy thought as she stumbled over empty alcohol bottles, tripping into wasted students. _

_One of the boys crashed into her, almost spilling his drink all over her shirt. Apology was nowhere to be heard. He put on his best sleazy smile, asking if she was looking for someone, slurring his words._

_"Not you. Have you maybe seen Karma Ashcroft? Green eyed with auburn hair, a little shorter than me."_

_"Oh yeah, I've seen her in the bathroom a while ago. If she's not there, we can try to find her in one of the rooms together", He tried his best to stand calm, holding on to a couch on his side._

_"Thanks, and no thanks", Amy mumbled, already heading upstairs to the bathroom, hoping she'd find her there._

_The door was locked. Instead of Karma, she finds Lauren who looks absolutely furious. Amy doesn't want to play with fire so she directly asks her if she's seen Karma. _

_"Lisbeth, you've been puking for an hour now! Open the fucking door!" Completely ignoring her question, Lauren banged on the door so strongly that Amy thought she'd break in. _

_"Where's Karma?" Amy asks calmly, but Lauren continues banging on the door with even more force._

_"Lauren, where the fuck is Karma?" She didn't have time for this. She needed to find her. _

_"Oh my God, she's in one of the rooms, I think she was going to look for her coat or something. Now fuck off." Amy and Lauren's relationship was very weird and interesting. They hated each other's guts the moment they met, but after some time, they've grown so it's possible for them to be in the same room together, not wanting to snap each other's neck. Back at home, Lauren often invited Amy to watch movies together when Karma wasn't there. She always thought spending time with Amy was fun. Still, their deal was different outside the house. They behaved like worst enemies, because Lauren had a social status to maintain, and well, Amy didn't really have one._

_Amy tries first two rooms, they were both locked. She didn't want to know who and what was actually going on there. She just wanted to find Karma. _

_"Oh God, Shane. You live like a fucking Paris HIlton. How many rooms are there?" Amy thinks as she continues walking through the hallway, not being able to open any door._

_Just when she thought she'd had to try looking outside for her she manages to open the last door. She enters a dark room, her hand roaming over the wall, trying to find the light switch. _

_She finds Karma, but not in expecting circumstances. She definetely didn't expect she'd find her naked best friend underneath the panting Liam Booker. Suddenly, her heartbeat becomes louder than Karma's moans and then everything hits her. Amy knew she shouldn't get her hopes up because all of the tender stories that Karma told her; her soft kisses placed on Amy temple when she thought she was asleep, her hugs that were often too comfortable and too long, her strong arms wrapped around her body, protecting her from all the nightmares. _

_So she lets it all out. She screams at her, expressing her betrayal and hurt, serving Liam with all the profanities she didn't know if they even existed, she screams how much she hates him. But the last thing breaks Karma into pieces she believes she'll never be able to pick up again._

_"I love you."_

Karma grabs Amy firmly by the shoulders, shaking her so hard it would even wake up Captain America. The blonde opens her stormy green eyes, looking at Karma like she's a ghost, with an expression of pure shock. Her body relaxes when Karma gently wipes off the sweat of her brow with her sleeve, their eye contact never breaking. Nobody has ever looked at Amy the way Karma was in that moment. Her hazel eyes revealed worry, protectiveness, curiosity and something Amy couldn't decode. If she continued looking at her so daringly, Amy's walls would crash down and she wasn't so sure if Karma could accept that in a way she wanted her to.

Karma confused her, she confused her so much. All those stories would keep Amy up all night, trying to analyze every single detail if she wasn't in Karma's warm embrace. One thing was absolutely sure - Karma loved her. She just had to discover in what way.

The sound of her name coming out of Karma's lips brings her back to reality.

"Amy, are you okay? What did you dream about?" The heaving of Amy's chest didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm still kinda confused, but I'll be fine. Oh, nothing, just that Lauren tried to kill me", Amy puts on her best poker face, hoping she won't be see-through.

"I can tell when you're lying." If Karma wasn't so worried, it would sound almost like she was dissapointed.

Amy really wasn't the lying one, yet she wasn't usually the brave one either. She was terrified of Karma's reaction, but still decided to risk it. She deserved to know.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But please, promise me one thing. Don't leave me", Amy knew she sounded desperate, but the thought of losing Karma in her dreams _and_ reality scared her to death. Sure, she had other friends, but no one was her Karma. She was irreplaceable.

"I will never do that", Karma places her hand over Amy's, giving it a squeeze to let her know she's here and that she's not going anywhere.

"Okay, so...I appeared on Shane's party, all by myself, with you nowhere in sight. I wanted to find you, tell you I'm going home because I wasn't feeling well. I go upstairs and try opening the rooms, but they were all locked. When I enter the last one, I find you sleeping with Liam Booker", She decides to keep it simple, without details, being afraid that she'll cry if she pictures it again.

"Oh, Amy." Karma pulls her in a tight hug, burying her nose in the crook of Amy's neck, taking in her sweet scent. "That was so terrible. If I had dreamt about it, I'd find it gross, too. No wonder why you're so upset." Amy's nervous laugh fills the room. That was such a Karma thing to do.

"But, let's talk serious now. I don't know on what we'd had to be on to even come again to a Shane's party. I would never sleep with Liam Booker, especially in those circumstances."

"Really? But why? Liam is the hottest guy in school and I saw you two flirting", Amy shoots her a confused look, so she continues.

"Because I want my first time to be special. With someone who loves me. And whom I love, too. He means nothing to me", Karma gives her a reassuring smile, lighting Amy up.

"Is that the end?" Amy wants to tell her everything, but she just can't find the strength to do it. Instead of continuing, she slightly nods, looking down at her fidgeting fingers that were suddenly more interesting than Karma.

But Karma knew it wasn't. Amy was unaware of confessing her feelings out loud, but Karma heard the words she's been longing to hear for so long.

* * *

**A/N. This is a part AU Faking It fic. Karma and Amy never faked a relationship and Karma isn't crushing on Liam Booker. I just wanted to create this story to express their journey of skinny love without making a lot of mess between the characters.  
Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Karma, please!" Amy said pleadingly. She was desperate to pass her final exam of her summer course in Spanish language to which Farrah applied her to get her daughter out of the house once in a while.

"Hmm, I don't know...What's in it for me?" The look of amusement plastered on Karma's face.

"After we're finished, we watch something of your choice on Netflix?" To be honest, Amy was almost dreading Karma's possible wish as an award for helping her. She could put Amy in a compromising position where Amy's feelings would be dangerously close to the surface. The change in Karma's behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Amy. Compliments that Karma gave her were very close to intense flirting. If Amy only weren't that oblivious, constantly thinking about what the hell happened to Karma, maybe she would've decoded it. Karma used every chance to get closer to Amy and touch her, even if it was just a simple pat on the shoulder. Somehow, Amy endured all that touching and flirting, but she couldn't fight against insufferable teasing. The sight of Karma after the shower, wrapped only in a barely fitting towel left Amy fighting for words in the middle of her room. Amy's stormy green eyes remained fixated on a droplet which impudently explored Karma's collarbones. It was too much. All she wanted to do was throw Karma up against the wall and kiss her vigorously.

But she didn't know Karma had heard the unconscious slip of expressing her love to her best friend.

Meanwhile, Karma was trying to figure out the way how she could make Amy see that she loves her too. Flirting was chosen as the simplest attempt, only to be proven later that Amy obviously barely knows what does that mean.

Karma started to dress more provokingly hoping she would get something out of Amy. On the contrary, when she appeared on Amy's doorstep (yes, she uses door too) in her new leather high waisted shorts that perfectly emphasized her creamy legs, the blonde just kept mumbling nervously. The highlight was Amy asking Karma if she could come into her own house.

"Boring! But I can't think of anything smart right now, so you'll just have to wait till we finish." Amy chuckles nervously at Karma's shrewdness. The girl had her way and Amy was kind of terrified.

"Okay, buttface, now that we've established my method of payment, what do you need help with?" Karma was almost fluent in Spanish. When she was little, she enjoyed spending time with her gam-gam who'd sing her lullabies in Spanish when her parents were out of town.

She knew Amy wasn't terrible at Spanish at all, she was just being her paranoid and insecure self. One time Karma heard her singing some spanish songs when she thought she was home alone; she actually realy enjoyed it.

"Those prepositions are killing me. And oh my God, all those verb forms...", Amy threw herself on her bed, covering her face with the textbook.

Karma rolls over to her side, trying to think of a easiest and shortest way to make Amy memorize it.

After an hour of nerve-racking grammar, Karma suggested a final idea to complete their revision. "I say something in Spanish, then you translate it. Also, you can try doing it, it will make you remember more easily." Karma gets off the bed, heading downstairs, leaving Amy confused in her room. Amy's eyes immediately drifted to a cookie dough ice cream in Karma's hands, not having a clue why she brought it. She puts it between herself and Amy, who were now sitting on their knees on the bed.

"Quiero tus manos en mi cuerpo." Delicate words rolled seductively off Karma's lips, knowing that she could win Amy. It was now or never. Amy froze, her eyes never leaving Karma's lips. She shook her head incredulously to wake up from her dream. But nothing happened, it was real.

"Come on, you need a challenge, You know it", Karma tried to assure her. She wanted to let Amy know that she desired her in every way possible.

"I want your hands on m-my body", Amy stumbled over her words, expectant of Karma's reaction.

"Say it again."

Piercing green eyes found Karma's hazel, concupiscent ones. Amy almost thought that she could swim in the lustful look her best friend was giving her.

"I want your hands on my body." Unusual confidence vanquished every barrier of holding herself back towards Karma. Amy feels the shifting on the bed, watching carefully as Karma slowly crawled towards her. Karma's breath hitches when Amy's fingers graze over her wrists. Amy smirks at the sight of flustered Karma, slowly moving her hands till they rest on her thighs. Just when she thought her hands were going to stay frozen, Karma squeezed slightly, letting her hands wonder to Amy's hips. The tension was becoming unbearable, each inch closer driving them crazy.

"Quiero tus besos en mi cuello." Goosebumps travel down Amy's spine when Karma's hot breath hits her neck, her lips gently nibbing at her earlobe. She swore that the temperature in the room had risen for a hundred degrees.

"I want your kisses on my neck." As soon as those words left Amy's lips, Karma starts peppering kisses from her jawline to collarbone, not leaving any spot unexplored. She gently bites down on the spot just behind Amy's ear, eliciting a small moan. It was like music to Karma's ears, desperate to hear more.

"Quiero poner helado en tus labios, y besar te." Amy's shaking hands reach down to find the cookie dough ice cream Karma put between them.

"I want to put ice cream on your lips..." Karma didn't even notice how hard she was breathing until Amy's thumb swiped ice cream on her bottom lip, her eyes staring directly into her soul.

"...and kiss you."

Karma thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest when Amy captured her bottom lip, her silky tongue tasting her. She needed something to hold on to keep her from falling apart, so she slipped her hands under Amy's shirt, tracing patterns over her toned stomach. Amy shuddered at Karma's touch, pushing herself more into her lips, wanting to taste more. She craved for her.

Karma is the first one to break off the kiss, in desperate need of air. But she doesn't pull back. The feeling of Amy's lips brushing against hers was driving her insane.

"Soy tuya", Karma gasps, still overwhelmed by the intesity of the whole situation.

"I'm yours", Amy whispers against her lips and Karma just can't handle it anymore. She pushes her back on the matress, straddling her. The kiss wasn't like the one before. It wasn't gentle and slow. It was sloppy and hungry. But Karma didn't care, she just wanted to show Amy how badly she craved her. Her hand found its way down to Amy's breast, cupping her gently and earning another moan. Karma smiles into the kiss, adoring the way Amy was getting lost in her. She takes Amy's shirt off, tossing it somewhere. Amy's chuckles fill the room when she hears her lamp hitting the floor. Karma was thankful she wasn't wearing a bra.

Not wasting any time, Karma pours ice cream under Amy's chin, not stopping till she reached the hem of her underwear. She moves from Amy's hungry lips to her chin, tracing her tongue down the valley of her chest, wanting to explore every inch of her body. Amy couldn't fight it even if she wanted, Karma had her hands pinned behind her head.

The door burst open, revealing the short, blonde figure in the room.

"Oh my God, someone take my eyes out please!" Lauren begins screaming, her face buried in her hands, protecting her from the sight before her.

"Do you even know the definition of knocking? Get the fuck out!" Amy screams back, completely infuriated, with Karma already searching for her shirt all over the room.

After Lauren leaves, Karma finds Amy's shirt and passes it to her before sitting next to her on the bed.

"I love you. And even in my wildest stories, I never imagined you'd love me back. I heard you in your sleep the other day, I just didn't want to scare you." Amy's face was almost unreadable. It varied from pure shock to total exhilaration. Instead of speaking, she takes Karma's hand in hers, caressing it with her thumb.

"I thought I'd never hear those words coming out of your mouth", She laughs nervously and Karma puts her finger on her lips, stopping her from further unnecessary words.

"I think you'd love to fulfill my wish for helping you out." Amy looks at her like a confused little puppy and Karma has to give in.

"I want you to stop talking." Missing the feeling, Karma crashes her lips into Amy's.

* * *

**A/N This was very fun to write. I apologize if I made any mistakes, English isn't my native language, and I don't know anything about Spanish, my friend helped me out. Tell me what do you think and what do you wanna see in the next chapter of Star-Crossed Stories :)**


End file.
